


Just Office Work

by LegaleseSchitt



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Between Episodes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegaleseSchitt/pseuds/LegaleseSchitt
Summary: Patrick drained his tea and puckered his lips, bending his chin down so that it nearly touched the v of skin exposed on his chest at the opening of his blue button-down shirt.





	Just Office Work

**Author's Note:**

> Bored at my desk in my office, scrolling through my phone, flipping through my appointments diary, daydreaming about Noah Reid. What did Patrick do when he sat around bored at his desk at Ray's? This is fluff and really nothing at all. My first fanfic ever.

Patrick drained his tea and puckered his lips, bending his chin down so that it nearly touched the v of skin exposed on his chest at the opening of his blue button-down shirt. The tea had been sitting on his desk so long that it was no longer hot, only a little remembrance of warmth was left in the paper cup. Patrick had returned from the cafe with a hot tea and with no plan on how to spend the rest of the afternoon office hours at Ray's. Before setting the tea on his desk, he had seen the approved business license for "Rose Apothecary" laying in the in box. Ray must have sorted the incoming mail while he was out at the cafe buying tea, Patrick had thought to himself. Patrick had set the tea down, and delicately picked up the business license, promptly forgetting the tea and staring at the business license for 20 minutes. 

Patrick didn't really want or need the tea anyway. His reasoning for walking to the cafe had a little more depth than an afternoon caffeine binge. Patrick had walked to the cafe --a new daily routine -- with the intent of nonchalantly peeking into the general store and glimpsing David Rose. Yesterday, David hadn't been in the store. Today, David was leaning across the counter, jotting notes in a journal. Or had David been sketching? David was wearing a gray sweater with a baseball on it -- one that Patrick had never spotted him in before. Was he wearing that sweater with a sense of hipster irony? Every time Patrick made that short trek across town, Patrick's heart started beating out of his chest before he even got to the street corner leading up to the general store. His palms would get sweaty, but simultaneously, he felt so much joy, a joy that broke up the boredom that had been weighing down his soul for so many years. This must have been the feeling that Kevin From Work had when he first spotted Audrey. 

Patrick picked up the tea again, just to realize that it was empty. He picked up the phone, just to put it back in its cradle. Patrick pulled out his notepad from his desk drawer instead. At the top, he wrote the calendar date and then "David Rose". He stared at the blue ink, tempted to draw a rose beside the name. Instead, he cryptically added "B13" beside David's name. He jotted down a to-do list: incorporation documents, capital infusion, initial inventory budget, record-keeping system. Patrick then wrote a question mark beside the last three items on the list. He picked up the office phone again, intent on calling David to tell him that his business license was approved. Patrick set the phone back in its cradle again. What if he got David's voicemail? Should he make a joke? He smiled with the ends of his mouth turned down, thinking of starting a voicemail with "Hi Patrick, this is David. No, that's ... that's not your name ... " 

Patrick pulled out his cell phone instead, considering texting David. Patrick could send a picture of the business license, with an invitation to dinner tonight at the cafe so that he could hand it over in person. He typed in David's phone number after glancing at the contact information line on the business license application for reference. Patrick snapped a picture of the approved business license, and quickly typed out a message, "This is yours, and the frame's on me if you meet me at the cafe at 8 tonight for dinner and a drink." Patrick's finger hovered over the send button, and he clicked it. Patience and ex-fiancees be damned. After all, Patrick was a take charge kind of guy. When David texted back "Ok ...", Patrick picked up his phone, wallet, and keys, racing to his car to drive to Elmdale to purchase a frame.


End file.
